tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Verbal Bitchslap
Log Title: Verbal Bitchslap Characters: Buh-Fee, Hurricane, Lockpick, Lugnut, Sneak, Stormwind, Swish, Typhoon, Ultra Magnus Location: Repair Bay - Ground Floor - Autobot City Date: February 27, 2002 Summary: Typhoon visits her fellow Autobots in the repair bay. Category:2002 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Wednesday, February 27, 2002, 5:23 PM Repair Bay - Ground Floor - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Typhoon stops in the medbay, to check on the injured. Black-Grey Hovercar is still a pile of parts on a table, although he's now a slightly-healthier-looking pile of parts on a table. Typhoon frowns, seeing that the cute new guy's still in pieces. Still? More like again! Typhoon looks around the medlab. All the injured seem to be resting, so she heads for a terminal to check on reports. Black-Grey Hovercar twitches a few times, muttering in his sleep. Typhoon glances up, before jacking into the terminal. Lockpick mutters to itself, "Gonna... get... Just..." Typhoon frowns, getting up to check on Lockpick since the doctors on call seem to be busy elsewhere ATM. Black-Grey Hovercar shivers as though he heard Ty approaching, his muttering cut off suddenly. Then he twitches badly "They're coming... can't... show fear..." he rasps. Typhoon frowns, as she arrives at Lockie's bedside. She looks over his vitals. She's no doctor, but at least nothing looks obviously critical to her. Black-Grey Hovercar looks a little bit towards the dead side, but not bad enough to be worried about. His heart rate or whateve ris slowly speeding up... Typhoon frowns. Stormwind lays on a table, trying to be quiet. Typhoon looks down at the quashed hovercar. She sighs, and then heads over to her sister's bed. Typhoon mutters, "Slackin' again, huh sis?" to Stormwind. Black-Grey Hovercar twitches a few times again, letting out a small groan Typhoon sighs. So many wounded friends. War sucks. Isn't she profound? Stormwind hmphs at Ty. "I am not slacking." Typhoon grins broadly Stormwind says "Just not much happening, when I've bene awake, since that pile of parts on the next table attacked me, a few days ago."" Black-Grey Hovercar doesn't say anything. He just twitches and beeps Typhoon looks in on Lockpick, Stormwind, and the rest of the bedridden Autobots. Black-Grey Hovercar twitches and mutters a few more times, then lets out a wimper Buh-Fee is neither bed-ridden, nor an Autobot. She is, however, doing what she normally is doing, which is nothing. Typhoon looks up, spotting Buh-Fee. Buh-Fee is spotted. Meep. ;Buh-Fee :The junkion female standing before you is normal sized, about 26' tall, and definitively thin. Her body is a patchwork of iron plating, as most junkions are, and she is shaped much like a young adult human woman. Strands of yellow wire hang down from her head, giving her the appearance of hair, and her bright blue optics shine out of her pretty face. Her plating has been painted from the normal junkion orange and brown to black and red, giving her the appearance of a black tank top and red leather pants. Across her back is slung a huge crossbow, and there's a few pointed wooden sticks at her hip. A discreet autobot sigil is tatooed on her upper left arm. "Hey, Buffy. You should come over her and help me give Stormwind some upgrades." Typhoon smiles wickedly, while looking around for spare tools. She then frowns, as First Aid seems to have everything neat and tidy. Stormwind peers at Ty. "Upgrades? What 'upgrades' you mean?" Typhoon grins down at her sister. "Oh, I'm sure Buffy can think of something. She's a Junkion." Typhoon stereotypes like a mad fiend! Buh-Fee grins. "I dunno. Stormwind's a tough chica." She pauses, scratching her chin, then slips into Spike-voice. "I'm gonna need a year supply of blood, guaranteed protection, merry bushels of cash, and, most important . . . a guarantee that I'm not to be in anyway slain." Typhoon hms. "Blood, huh?" Stormwind hops up off the table, and gives Ty a dirty look. Ty says, "I'll have to ask Hubcap. He can come up with anything." She woahs at the suddenly-mobile Stormy. "See! Slackin'!" Typhoon covers her mouth, pointing at Stormwind and giggling. Buh-Fee eyeballs Typhoon, which is not an easy thing when you have no eyeballs. "She's a Junkion..." She switches into Xander-voice. "Can you believe this!? Like I'm some sort of useless lunk. It happens I'm good at a lot of things. I help out with all kinds of . . . stuff. I have skills . . . and . . . stratagems. I'm very . . ." She pauses. "Terrific." Typhoon smiles, gaze slipping back over to Buh-Fee. "All Junkions are terrific. Crazy, but terrific." Typhoon looks Stormwind over. "What do you think she needs?" Buh-Fee grins, and says, in Willow-voice, "I am a whiz. If ever a whiz there was...I--I just need time." She walks toward Typhoon and Stormwind, thinking, still in Willow-mode. "Let's see? Fix up Stormwind with the new parts and stuff? Easy as really difficult pie." Typhoon looks up at Stormwind. "Whatcha think, sis?" ;Stormwind :This 35 foot robot, nearly from head to toe, is painted in pure black. She has thick legs, which look like folded over trailer parts, with insgnias on them, separated by the transformation. Rising above the legs, the torso assembly appears to be the back half of a large truck, shifted and folded into a lower torso area, with the upper torso appearing to be a truck cab, in the back, and a truck hood and front end assembly on the front, visible if one looks from underneath, as a Chevrolet Suburban. Her arms are thick and black, the hands however are white, instead of black, generally held open and 'at ready', for whatever might happen in the next five minutes. Upon her shoulders, there sit two matching radar dishes, with a concave rear surface, and a convexed forward surface, leading out to a round point in the center, indicating a Doppler radar assembly. Inside from the Doppler radar dishes, attached closer to her 'neck', are twin CB radio antennas, each 5 feet in length and flexible, painted in red/white candy-cane stripe. Atop her neck, her face is grayish-white colored, with pink 'femme' lips, usually smiling, and a half-nose, sitting below a bright blue visor, which extends all the way around, to the black 'helmet' piece, which sits over the top of it all, with round, flush indicators of audio pickups, on the sides. Upon her chest resides a large insignia, a round circle with a stencil of a tornado in it, and an Autobot symbol above the center of the tornado. A Weatherbot. On her shoulders are smaller insignias, for the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and the National Weather Service. Stormwind hmms. "Not a clue. I don't think I need upgrading. Except for parts that're missing right now." Typhoon says, "What about that paint job? All-black is *so* passe." Stormwind hmphs. "I like my paint job." Typhoon says, "I think she needs to taste the rainbow." Stormwind uhhs. "That's all right... I think I'll be going out on patrol right now..." Typhoon smirks. Buh-Fee grins at Typhoon, trying to talk some TV. She appreciates the gesture. "Well, this is a surprise of the nicest kind." She snickers. "Patrol. Yay." She slips into Giles-voice. "It, it's, it's staking time, really. Don't you think?" Typhoon grins at Buh-Fee. She understands about 20% of what Junkions say, but loves the enthusiasm with which they say it. "Who we gonna stake?" Stormwind tries to edge away from Ty and Buff, to get around to the door. The Raptor Trio appears as the doorway to the Repair Bay opens up, padding in slowly as each of the three heads look about to see what's going on. Aww... ain't it sweet? A small pack of velociraptors that look ready to rip the durasteel off your chassis at a moments' notice... Wheeljack and Ratchet must be so proud right now. Question is, just how many Autobots think he's got the typical Dinobot mentality? We'll find out! Typhoon saw a report by them, so prolly assumes they're of average intelligence, at least. Little Swishes. But with a personality? Stormwind peeks over at the little raptors, and oooohs. "Little dinos!" She does a quick hop over the table, and tries to pounce one! >> Stormwind fails her generic combat roll against Sneak. << Ultra Magnus strides up behind Sneak, intent on checking on the injured during his daily rounds of the base. He stops and raises an optic ridge. "....feeling better, Stormwind?" Typhoon glances up as Maggie enters. The optics of one of the cyber-raptors go wide with something akin to fear for a moment as Stormwind goes flying at it. It darts away, as do the two others, ducking behind some of the equipment and disappearing from view... literally. Sneak suddenly fades into the shadows without a sound. Stormwind lands on the floor in a lump, facefirst. "Oof... Wow, they're fast..." Typhoon snickers Ultra Magnus sighs and shakes his head, offering Stormwind a hand. Stormwind gets right back up of her own accord, laughing a little, and digging into subspace. "Oh well..." Typhoon looks around, wondering where the little dinos went. From the shadows, someone stalks about from behind the equipment, optics glittering. Go flying at him, will she? This femme needs a little lesson in how to properly pounce... as evidenced by the darting of all three cyber-raptors as they charge, leaping at Stormwind to try and bring her down! Sneak suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Typhoon eeps, as the sneaky b@$+@rds suddenly reappear! >> Sneak succeeds with its generic combat roll on Stormwind. << Stormwind gets pounced three ways, and falls over, laughing, as she keeps digging into subspace. "I know it's in here..." She pulls out a big box, even laying flat on her back, and offers a Sky Lynx sized enertreat to the little dinos. Typhoon smiles, remembering one of Kup's war stories that this brings back suddenly. Ultra Magnus tries to ignore the rough-housing for now. The Raptor Trio eyes the treat, then eyes Stormwind, as the raptors move about. "'Little dino', is it? Allow me, if you will, to correct you. I'm a velociraptor, as are my two compatriots. We're mean little b@$t@ards, too. You see, we're predators... late Cretaceous period, if I remember my sources correctly. Pack hunters. You might see one of me, and be looking me over... and that's when the attack comes, not from the front, but the sides, when the other two you didn't even know were there suddenly leap out at you. They would then use this--" The large claw at his foot makes itself rather noticeable as it *clinks* on Stormwind's armor "--and they would slice... here..." He demonstrates, lightly drawing the claw down from right shoulder to left abdomen. "Or maybe here..." A second claw from the second raptor traces at the hips. "Or possibly even here..." The third raptor traces the claw over the abdomen. "Make you spill out your internals, keep you in extreme pain... but the point is, you would still be alive when we start to feast upon you." The raptors leap back, transforming into robot form, which lands gracefully a few yards back. "So... try to show a little respect, would you?" The three velociraptors charge each other and leap into the air, shifting and contorting as they merge into the Dinobot known as Sneak. Stormwind groans a little. "You've really watched Jurassic Park too many times, haven't you..." Typhoon looks a tad surprised at the erudite Dinobot(s). Buh-Fee cocks an optic ridge. "Wow. Smart much?" Sneak shakes his head slowly. "No... that was Ratchet and Wheeljack. And trust me, it wasn't by choice. I preferred Jackie Chan, myself. Just don't tell them I was watching Rush Hour and Rush Hour 2 when their backs were turned." He leans back against the wall, glancing about. "What... you expect me to talk like Grimlock and the rest? 'Me Sneak kick aft!' and other such unremarkable phrases?" Ultra Magnus gives his head a hint of a shake as he moves into the room, past the talkative group, to go check on some of the more critical patients. Typhoon says, "Well, it's better than the alternative..." Typhoon glances at Swish's table. Ultra Magnus doesn't think very highly of Swish's logic circuits right now. Sneak blinks, glancing at Swish's table as well. "Ouch... part of the deal with Lockpick, eh?" Ultra Magnus nods slowly, glancing over at Swish. "Injured during the rescue attempt." Typhoon glances over at Lockie's table. Stormwind grumbles, getting up. "Pounce me, huh? I'll show you a little respect... Wanna see what happens if I charge my entire frame, when I see one, for when the other two hit it? It wouldn't be pleasant... You weren't programmed by Junks, were you?" She looks over at the table with Swish, and blinks. "What /happened/ to her, in the rescue?" Sneak chuckles quietly. "That's why I have a host of ranged alternatives to utilize while you drain your own energy reserves to keep me from physically harming you. Trust me, I'm not stupid." Ultra Magnus frowns lightly. "She crashed." Typhoon seems impressed by Wheeljack and Ratchet's latest creation. Stormwind hmphs. "Besides, I pounce everyone. Ask Swiftpaw, if you see him... he's a lot smaller than any of you, just a little wolf puppy tape." She grins a little. Typhoon smirks. "He prolly heard you were back on base, sis, and is hiding in Blaster's chest, whimpering." Ultra Magnus raises an optic ridge and turns to face Stormwind. "If your actions are causing others to feel uncomfortable, Stormwind, I'm going to have to ask that you cut it out." Typhoon grins broadly. Sneak holds up a hand. "I'm not uncomfortable, Ultra Magnus. I just used the situation as a demonstration of why I'm perhaps not one to be trifled with... especially by Decepticons." His optics wink a bit at the thought of gutting Megatron or Starscream... Yeah, Megatron... that weenie. Stormwind hrmphs a little. "Swiftpaw doesn't mind... as long as I don't call him a puppy, and have these..." She waves the box. "Though he's usually pretty stuffed after being around me a while. Besides, I thought the little dinos were cute." Typhoon smirks. "I think he was talking about the doggie, there, buddy." Ultra Magnus folds his arms across his chest and studies Stormwind carefully. "I'll ask Swiftpaw his oppinion on the matter. Some of our more recent 'problems' have stemmed from a lack of respect towards our fellow Autobot. I certainly wouldn't feel very comfortable if you made an unannounced attempt to invade my personal space." Typhoon says, "What'd you say your name was, again?" Sneak leans back again. "Sneak... and I think I've demonstrated why quite well." Typhoon hms, and nods. Stormwind grins a little. "Great to meet ya, Sneak. Welcome to the nut house..." She looks back at Magnus. "Believe it or not, I /do/ respect what other Autobots do, one of the ones feeling underappreciated /HAS/ been Swiftpaw, if he's back in Blaster, it's cause he was bored to death from lack of missions, all the times I've seen him lately, he's been saying he doesn't get enough work." Typhoon smirks. "Must spend too much time licking himself." Ultra Magnus frowns at Typhoon, and notes to Stormwind with an equally disapproving look, "I'll thank you not to refer to Metroplex as a 'nut house.'" Typhoon looks up at Magnus. "Well, aren't Steeljaw and What's-His-Name missing anyway? Surely Swifty might have something to do, if nothing but finding our lost agents." "Ramhorn," Magnus supplies for Typhoon. "Yes, if Swiftpaw is complaining for lack of duty he must not be looking very hard." Stormwind peers at Magnus. "I wasn't talking about Metroplex. I was talking about the Autobots in general." Typhoon hms. "Not Ramhorn --- I was thinking of that guitar-playing git who always used to EMP me. He prolly went traitor, too." Ultra Magnus scowls at Stormwind again. "That's not much better." Typhoon ponders. "A lot of that going around. What was his name? Oh, yeah -- Discord." Ultra Magnus turns on Typhoon again (Patience for Weatherbots... rapidly declining.) "I'll assume you're speaking of Discord and I don't appreciate you making assumptions about fellow Autobot's loyalties without some form of proof to back them up." Buh-Fee sighs, snapping out of her own world. Great. Ultra Magnus. And the death of all fun begins. Slowly, she folds her arms, preparing to wait out all the speechiness. Typhoon looks up at Magnus and frowns. "Well, who goes undercover and doesn't report in for, like, six months? Unless Hurri has her gossip wrong..." She suddenly frowns, realizing she's going out on a limb based on stuff *Hurri* told her. Ultra Magnus doesn't look impressed. "If I believed Discord was a security risk I'd make a report to that effect. Until you manage a reassignment to the Intelligence division you'll keep slanderous oppinions regarding other solider's loyalty to yourself." He nods once, feeling he's handled the situation to the best of his ability. Ultra Magnus would normally follow up with something encouraging, but Typhoon doesn't give him much to work with. Stormwind looks around idly. "Anyway, now that all the silly arguing is over... what's next on the list of things to worry about?" Ultra Magnus frowns. "Possibly a new Decepticon gestalt. Bombshell stole those cogs for a reason." Typhoon looks at Stormy. "Your lack of leadership skills and personality?" Stormwind gives Typhoon a glare, before looking at Magnus. "Charming. And with most of ours disabled... Any word on replacing any of the stolen ones?" Ultra Magnus scowls at Typhoon, the glare in his optics almost enough to strip the paint from her chassis. "What did I just say about respect?" Stormwind shakes her head. "Don't worry about Typhoon, sir. I'm trying to remember what happened that time when a bunch of people got messed up cores, and she dragged me into a fight... She respected me after that for quite a while, after she was fixed from it." Ultra Magnus continues to frown at Typhoon. Nothing he's said so far seems to have gotten through to her. He might have to take the low road on this one. He keeps his voice even, but slips a hard edge into it, "Typhoon, have you ever considered how it makes others feel when you speak of them the way you do? Do you think it makes them gain any respect for you? How would you like it if someone used your insecurities to poke fun at you? It certainly wouldn't be very nice of me to note the contradictive nature of mentioning you and the /intelligence/ division in the same sentance. Or poking fun at the lowered functionality of your vocal circuits when you're in a state of excitement?" He leans a little closer. "It certainly wouldn't be very tactful to bring up the rumors that you buff the Stunticons for Terran quarters." He leans back and lets it sink in for a moment. "Well? I suppose that's funny isn't it? Do you view me with a new-found respect? Would the Autobots be a better group if everyone acted in this manner?" Stormwind peeks around, and uhohs as Magnus starts making a long speech, using the chance to slip for the door. Typhoon views Magnus with newfound respect. Ultra Magnus waits for an answer. Typhoon is speechless. Wow. "Uh.." Interstellar Pteronodon's internal computer breaks the silence, quietly, chattering to itself in a mechanical tone. "Initializing systems. Warning: Severe damage. Redirecting systems to compensate..." Typhoon recovers from Ultra Magnus's Verbal_Bitchslap attack. Ultra Magnus emits a short hrmm. "Next time think how your actions might affect other's feelings." He turns and strolls over to check on Swish. Typhoon is quietly shocked and impressed. Hurricane singsongs to herself as she walks into repair bay. 'and there's a cigarette, still burning..please tell me whyyy..." Typhoon looks over, face suddenly heated. Hurricane receives a radio transmission. Typhoon transmits, "Did you tell Magnus I buff Stunticons for quarters?" to Hurricane. Interstellar Pteronodon creaks a little, as she comes online. "Calculation error, analyzing possible causes..." Ultra Magnus stands next to the damaged dinofemme letting her sort this out for herself before he offers anything. Hurricane stops dead and looks at Typhoon. '..you buff Stunticons for quarters?!" she asks, incredulously. 'WHY am I the last person to find out about this!?" Ultra Magnus is glad Stormwind left. Three of them in one room would probably end unpleasantly. Typhoon frowns. "I *don't* buff Stunticons for quarters!" she wails, waving her arms anime-style for emphasis. Interstellar Pteronodon glances up, and sees Magnus. "Sir!" She tries to transform and come to attention, sending extremely loud scraping and grinding noises through the entire bay. "I would stand to attention, but I don't appear to be transform capable at this time. I was attempting to get to Lockpick faster, after hearing the screaming..." Hurricane gives Typhoon a look. "...which is exactly what I'd expect you to say, Typhoon..." Typhoon glowers. "oooh...!" she grinds, as she digs herself deeper and deeper. Ultra Magnus nods slowly, "At ease Swish, no need to damage yourself further... just take it easy." He lets that register before he hands out the heavier advice. "Though the next time you consider trying something like you did you should consider the consequences." Hurricane walks over and puts a sisterly hand on Typhoon. "It was Wildrider, wasn't it," she says. "After you and Swindle broke up, I knew you would be on the rebound but...Primus, you can do better!" Typhoon says, "I can *not* do better!" Typhoon growls. "What I mean, is..." Ultra Magnus ahems, "You can always do better than a Decepticon." Hurricane says "Yes you can! Fix yourself up and I'm sure you could easily catch Drag Strip's optics!" Typhoon arghs. "That's *not* what I meant to say at *all!*" Interstellar Pteronodon says "I am attempting to analyze where the calculation for that maneuver went wrong. I am aware that engaging full thrust while vectoring downward is not exactly a standard procedure... I was attempting to save a fellow Autobot...." With visible effort Magnus resists the urge to facepalm. A *CLUNK!* as Sneak falls over, unable to keep from laughing any longer and hitting the ground, laughing hysterically. ;Sneak :The form before you, if you didn't know better, would look like it's the closest to a Dinobot gestalt the Autobots will ever get. Portions of three armored velociraptors are merged together into a single robot. His build is slender (as Dinobots go), and appears to be extremely agile. His armor is rather interesting, as it's designed to blend in with his surroundings, almost like a chameleon changing its' color. :The faceplate is masked, with a single dull, reptilian green optic visor. The head, in some ways, appears to resemble Grimlock's own head rather closely, even going so far as possessing the slight hint of raised antennae on either side of his head. Each arm and leg shows the exterior armored portions of halves of two members of the velociraptor triad, with black hands and feet revealed for view. The Autobot sigil is emblazoned proudly upon his chest, the only color to remain the same, despite the constant chameleon shifting of his armor. This is the newest addition to the Dinobots... Sneak. Hurricane says "Ty..tell me you're not thinking of Dead End...gothbois are just *not* worth it, trust me...oh sure, they seem all cute and moody but really, there's a limit to how much you can pretend to like Anne Rice..." Typhoon fumes, accent thickening as her temper boils. Hurricane's optics are glowing with the kind of sadistic glee Vortex only *DREAMS* of. Sneak just can't stop laughing, no matter how hard he tries... which, admittedly, isn't all that hard right now. Typhoon looks over, and frowns at the Dino. "What're *you* laughing about?!" She waves her arms again, regaining everyone's respect with the rediculous gesture. Ultra Magnus shakes his head and turns on the two Weatherbots. "Hurricane, don't make me repeat my actions from before..." Typhoon looks up at Magnus. Interstellar Pteronodon looks up at Magnus, then looks over at Lugnut, starting to talk quietly to him. Sneak shakes his head, mirth finally set aside as he stops laughing. "Oh... nothing..." He looks at Hurricane. "Well, at least we know she has enough taste not to try for the Predacons or the Terrorcons..." He snorts suddenly, trying to keep from bursting out laughing again. Hurricane looks over at Magnus, blinking. "But sir,' she says. 'I was just trying to help Typhoon with her mech problems. Trust me, she's got 'em in loads." Ultra Magnus frowns. "Hurricane..." Hurricane looks at Sneak, then stage-whispers. "...Blot turned her down.." Typhoon says, "He did not!" And the literal 'roll on floor laughing' begins all over again. Hurricane says "Ty, that was *not* a mutual break up, he dumped your aft." Typhoon says, "What?!" Ultra Magnus frowns. "Yes Hurricane, I suppose he didn't have time for Typhoon since he was seeing you at the time." Hurricane blinks, head swivling toward Ultra Magnus. '...huh?" she says, temporarily speechless as her optics brighten. Ooooooh, direct hit! Interstellar Pteronodon attempts to flip herself over, with some assistance, so that the main damage can be accessed, and lets Lugnut work. Generic Autobot Medic works on repairing Swish's injuries. Sneak debates the merits of asking if Elita One and Shockwave /really/ had something going while Prime was stuck here on Earth and deactivated for those four million years, but thinks better of it... barely. >> Generic Autobot Medic finishes the repairs on Swish. << Ultra Magnus adds in his impassive tone, "It was a shame he ended up dumping you because he couldn't carry on an intelligent conversation with you. Something about having the attention span worse than Fireflight's." Typhoon's jaw drops. Ultra Magnus slowly runs his gaze over everyone in the room. "Disgusting. Look what we've lowered ourselves to." He scowls. "Is this really how we want to act? Belittling eachother for reasons I can't even begin to fathom. We're suppose to support and help each other." The commander spits Hurricane and Typhoon with one of his nastier glares. "Trying to tear away each other's selfrespect with falacies and half-truths.... I hope you're proud of yourselves." Typhoon is stunned. Magnus has snapped, and has launched a volley of verbal assaults that have rocked the Weatherbots to their collective foundation. "Well, sir, you're the one who brought up the rumor about me and the Stunticons... Hurri apparently hadn't even heard it!" Hurricane says "Yeah! You started it!" Typhoon's rage has sputtered a bit, and she seems weak before Magnus's verbal might. ;) Interstellar Pteronodon sits upside down, just getting fixed. INT 9 baby. Typhoon and her twin join forces against a new adversary: Magnus. Hurricane moves and puts an arm around Typhoon's shoulders. "An' Ty knows I don't mean half that slag I say about her! I only do it so she learns how to think on her feet!" Typhoon says, "And Hurri knows that even tho she's a chatty shut-in, F-5 would walk with a limp without her." Typhoon beams. Glowing praise, indeed. Ultra Magnus frowns, "I was trying to make a point. There are more constructive ways of showing your... affection for eachother" (if affection is even the word for it.) Ultra Magnus would be glad if the two of them turned against him if it meant they'd work together for once. Hurricane says "With all due respect sir, this works for us. You don' like it, we won't do it in front of you, but I'm still gonna harass Ty so she learns not to take slag so serious." A scream of pure agony suddenly rips through the medical bay. It startling poor Lugnut out of his Playbots magazine as the half-repaired wreckage of Lockpick started to shake violently, his sensor-readings going off the scales on all monitors. "STOPPLEASESTOPICAN"TSTANDITANYMORE!!!" He freaks. Typhoon says, "Yeah! She will!" Typhoon eeks, and jumps, as Lockpick starts shaking in his sleep. Lugnut stops working on Swish, jumping nearly through the ceiling. Typhoon whirls to look at the quivering freakbot. Ultra Magnus turns suddenly in Lockpick's direction, ready to take action. Hurricane yeeps and moves over toward Lockpick, modulating her voxbox to it's most soothing tones. "..shhhh,' she says, stepping closer to the shaking freakbot. "It's okay..you're safe here." Typhoon follows Hurri over, looking concerned and almost maternal. Could she really be related to Blizzard? Lockpick continues screaming, his entire form wracked with tremors, alarms going off on his monitor system, deaf and blind to those around him. "STOPJUSTPLEASESTOPILLDOANYTHING" he begs his unknown tormentor. Typhoon begins to panic. She looks around for her *really* big sister, the aforementioned Blizzard. Ultra Magnus glances to Lugnut as he strides towards Lockpick, "See what's going on in there." He orders Hurricane, "Jam any long range communications in the area." Lacking Blizzard, Ty turns to Lugnut. "What's *wrong* with him? Make him stop!" Lockpick continues to scream as Luggy steps up, blinking at the monitors he shouts over the din "Looks like one ing nightmare!" he says, looking for a sedative of the quaking pile of scrap metal, that's sparking in a few places from the tremors. Ultra Magnus looks uncertain of himself for a moment, weighing something unpleasant in his mind. Hurricane blinkblinks. '..Lugnut, can he hear me at all?" The Medic shakes his head "I don't think so... either that or he's too freaked out to understand. " he's working desperately to prepare a sedative... Typhoon takes a step back, looking pretty freaked out, herself. Hurricane hrmms.. Typhoon says, "I'll get Blizzard!" She runs out, trying to get help for Lockpick.